fandom high
by the ultimate fanegirl332
Summary: this story has many fandoms in it there is a full sumary inside rated t because i dont know who will behave themselves written in POVs
1. proulge

**Wisteria high is a place full of demigods, magicians, princes, princesses, mermaids, fairies, good monsters, and all sorts of fictional characters but what happens when we add vampires and more werewolves to the mix**


	2. the running

**Hello everyone this is my second story and it is gonna be interesting I know that I posted like a summery a few weeks ago but I've had severe writer's block and problems keeping up with school work. Now I can write and this time I have a few friends like nashlover435, newtlover786, artist456, picachussister610, and kiralink502 helping me they will have their own oc's in the story. Hope you like it feel free to comment but this time please no flames.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot, oc's, and the high school everything else belong to their respective authors/producers**

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

It's nearly been a whole year since Nessie was born and we decided that we can't stay here any more, so we are moving to Hollywood. There we will be attending Wisteria High, a boarding school with a huge forest behind it filled with animals. The only bad part will be the Black Pack is coming with us. I know that Jacob has imprinted on Nessie and has to come with us, but the whole pack?! That school is gonna stink like a whole bunch of wet dogs. As I'm listening to Photograph by Ed Sheeran, I realize that this song reminds me of the time Edward left me. I almost cry,(as much as a vampire can) but I felt strong arms wrap around me and the song shut off.

"Hey don't be sad. Jasper can feel it from the main house."

At this, I smiled a little.

"Okay. lets pack up."

We arrived at Hollywood a few hours later and started working on setting up the new cottage. By the time the wolves got there with renesmee, **(A/n:i don't know if i spelled that right)** we had the cottage and the main house set up and got enrolled at Wisteria High. I explained to Nessie that while she's at the school she couldn't call me mommy or Edward daddy, but had to call me sister (we decided edward would play the role of my boyfriend.)

 **Melissa's P.O.V.**

I should probably explain who I am. I am Melissa Principessa dell'Oceano or Mel and my life went to the underworld when I started attending Westiria high.

I walked through the huge entry hall door that had carvings of a whole bunch of greek carvings, that for some odd reason I could understand with my dyslexia. μπορεί οι θεοί είναι μαζί σας και τα τέρατα στο κόλπο(may the gods be with you and the monsters at bay). Okay, freaky. I figured that I should go to the principal's office to get my locker assignment and stuff. When I got there, a boy with curly hair and elfin ears was talking to the desk lady. When the desk lady noticed me she motioned for the elfin boy to sit down.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm new here, um can I please have my locker and room number along with my schedule."

"Name?"

"Melissa dell'Oceano."

"Alright, here you go 'Oceano. you can leave to."

As we were leaving I could feel the boy staring at me.

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure, since I have no idea where to go I could use the help."

"Where do you need to go?"

"Erm...Art."

"Oh good, I need to be there too"

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

That made me laugh. For some reason this boy made me feel like I can take down the walls I had built up over the years of bouncing from school to school and my mother torturing me because of that. In fact, right now I was wearing a whole lot of foundation to cover up the bruises.

"I'm sorry I never asked your name."

"I'm Valdez. Leo Valdez."

"Oh. Going all James Bond on me now?"

By then we had arrived at art. I went to… to let him know that I was new. He had me introduce myself and sing part of my favorite song. Which was…

 _Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose will I ever see the rose I will marry at thy will sire at thy will_

"Wonderfull! I might just come up with a haiku for that:

that was so awesome

just like me no one can disagree

not even my sister."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm sure Ms. Artemis can disagree." said a dark brown haired sea green green eyed kid in the back.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!"a blonde haired, gray eyed girl who has sitting next to the boy said.

"Okay so since your new Mellissa-"

"please call me Mel."

"Okay Mell, today we will be painting a portrait of you."

"Mkay."

So during art I had to sit in the middle of the classroom while everyone painted was kinda creepy, but I wanted to see what they thought of me with my strawberry blonde hair and sea green eyes.

Ten minutes until class was over, Mr. Apollo told everyone to show their drawings. A few of them were really good while others were stick figures. There were only four that I really paid any attention to one was Leo's it was so beautiful. It captured me sitting on a cliff overlooking an ocean with the sunsetting behind me picking up the gold highlights in my hair and making my eyes sparkle. Seaweed Brain as the blonde haired girl called him, drew me under water with my hair flowing around me. The blonde haired girl drew me reading a book which I knew would never happen cause I'm dyslexic and have ADHD. The last one was drawn by a red haired girl. It was of me standing in front of what I thought was a lake but I couldn't tell because the water was rising up behind me with a glowing trident over my head.

" I would like to speak with you after class. The rest of you can go."

As I was walking out of the class to find my locker I could tell that there were three people behind me.

"Mell wait!"

"Yes?"

I turned around to see Leo, Seaweed Brain, and Stormy as I started calling her.

"What do you have next?"

"I have Gym."

I frowned gym always stinks for me I always get hit in the face or fall from a great height.

"That's good, we have gym too."

 _Oh great more people to make a fool of myself in front of_

"Scuse me, but have you seen my sister?"

"Maybe. What does she look like?"

"She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes and is about 5'7."

"No, sorry."

 **Luizy's P.O.V.**

"Come on Claire, we need to keep moving."

"I know I coming. I can't keep up I need to rest."

We've been running for days hoping that we were getting closer to the school. We were running from these mutant humans. Some of them had some serious sideburns, extremly long nails, and some had red eyes, blue eyes, but most had gold eyes. The other mutants were deathly pale with crimson eyes and when the sun light hit them they sparkled. I started calling them Sparklepires because it seemed like they really wanted to drink our blood. I was so scared that me and Claire were gonna die. In a way it was all her fault. It started when she called her brother to say that we were a few miles from the school. That was when they attacked. They were getting closer so I let out my bloodcurdling scream and they all stopped to clutch their ears. I'm guessing that they have super hearing. That bought us a few seconds, but the side burn people recovered quickly while the Sparklepires were still on the ground clutching their ears. Then the side burn people reached out and scratched our backs tearing our leather jackets.

"Ah man that was my favorite jacket!"

"I think that we have bigger problems than that, claire."

All of a sudden, the mutants stopped as if they had hit a wall. We ran a little longer till we saw the school.

"We should stop and get a bandage on our scratches and fix our jackets to look like they are supposed to be like that."

So we fixed ourselves up and went to the principal's office.

"Hello. what are your names?"

"I'm Luizy O' Brien, and this is Claire Sangster."

"Alright, here are your locker numbers and your room numbers. Let me get someone up here to show you around, alright?"

She pressed a button and spoke into a microphone.

"Can Melissa Del'Oceano and Leo Valdez please report to the principal's office."

 **Mel's p.o.v**

During gym we were doing the high ropes course, and when I say high, I mean 60 feet high.

Terrified.

That is what I felt when I saw this course.

"Coach are you crazy?!"

I was hyperventilating by now. As you may have noticed I have a horrible fear of heights.

"Mellie are you okay?" Leo asked.

"No. I can't do heights."

Then the world went dark.


	3. the chameleon

**This part takes place one week before luizy and claire come in I forgot to mention before mels p.o.v**

 **Unfortunatly I dont own anything but the ocs the high school and the plot**

 **Leo's P.O.V**

"Coach Ares, We've got to take her to the nurse!"

"Fine take to the… What is that over her head?"

Floating over her head was a trident. She was a daughter of poseidon.

"Well seaweed brain looks like you've got yourself a sister!" Annabeth exclaimed

"Right well Leo take her to the nurse's office then take her to old horse butt." Ares stated

So I took her to the nurse who gave her some ambrosia. Then to Chiron's office where he explained what she was and when I saw her face after she found out I nearly laughed my head off and lit on fire.

"It's not funny, repair boy!"

"yes-yes, it is you looked like a fish!"

She stomped up to me and slapped me.

"Thats for laughing at me."

Then she slapped me again.

"What was that for?" I asked

"That was because I wanted to."

Then she stormed out of the room. Later I found her curled up in a window seat in the east wing crying.

"Hey why are you crying?"

"Go away repair boy."

"No, I want to know why you are crying."

"It's none of your beeswax, Valdez."

"I would like to know so I'm not moving until you tell me why."

I don't know what came over me but I sat next to her in the window seat.

"Fine." She sighed "I'll tell you. When I was six I would have these nightmares of mythical monsters chasing me and I would fiddle with my bracelet and it would turn into this sword, sometimes a bow and arrows, some times it expelled purple gas that would put the monsters to sleep. One night I told my mom about them and she tried to get me amitted into an asylum. Now I found out that those dreams are real."

She kept on rambling until I cut her off with a kiss. She slapped me again.

"Why did you slap me?!"

"Cause you kissed me!"

"You kissed me back."

Then she kissed me again. Over The week we became really good friends. One day I got her to come on a date with me where I accidentally lit on fire and she fell out of her chair. On the weekend we played a lot of pranks with the stolls, so on monday when called our names I whispered to her.

"Did we do a prank on her and forget about it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well let's go find out what we did to annoy the goddess who leaves stealthy cow poop everywhere."

 **Mel's P.O.V.**

When we got the office leo blurted out:

"It was all her fault your honor!"

"Leo don't be rude!" I said while slapping him

Then I noticed two other girls in the room. One was taller than the other. The taller girl had dark brown hair and wore an aqua top with a leather jacket. She was wearing combat boots and long jeans. The shorter girl was wearing a dirty orange top but was dressed the same. She had dirty blonde hair. When I looked at them I saw them running from monsters and getting scratched and getting scars. It was my gift. I was blessed by apollo, which gave me the gift of sight and a beautiful singing voice. So I said...

"Hi. I'm Mel, this is Leo and you are?"

The taller girl in brighter clothes replied "I'm luizy and this is claire."

"Are you guys sisters?" Leo asked.

"Leo don't be rude. Sorry he is not normally like this."

" 'Oceano, these ladies are in your dorm. Why don't you show them around then to your dorm?" hera interrupted

"Okay. Let's go." I bounded out the door hoping the girls were following me. I knew leo was because he follows me everywhere, except my dorm, and the bathroom. I turned around. "Okay where are your… Oh hi, Daniella. Girls, Danny here is in our dorms. Danny this is Luizy and Claire."

"HI." danny said

Luizy turned to me and claire turned to danny to ask us something, when **BAM** they ran into the six packs of two boys from Leo's dorm.

"Oops. sorry." said Newt who ran into Luizy, both were blushing, same with Claire and Thomas. Claire and Luizy looked at each other and switched places. Leo was on the ground laughing extremely hard, so I kicked him in the gut and motioned for him to stand up.

"Okay, I think we should have Newt and thomas join us on this walk to our dorm. Danny, would you like Ash to come to, 'cause he is right behind us?" I interrupted this cute little staring contest. I would ask one of the Aphrodite children later if this meant anything

"Man, I can never scare you Mel." Ash said as he put his arm over Danny's shoulder.

"That's right and Percy and Annabeth are coming. Hi seaweed brain, Hi wise girl. Ash, Percy, Annabeth, Newt, and Thomas this is Luizy and Claire." I introduced the newbies to them.

"Well looks like we got new Greenies." Newt responded.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we've got some newbies." said a voice from behind us.

"Go away Gally,Teresa, and Clarisse."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, Captain Saltwater." Teresa said.

"Mellie calm down, remember what happened last time they annoyed you." Leo tried to calm me down.

"You're right let's go to the dorm, so you can meet Ashley and logan."I replied

"Really Aqua Girl? You need your boyfriend to protect you?" Clarisse taunted.

"That's it. Now you are on my nerves."

"Really Toilet Queen."

Then the nearby water fountains exploded all over them.

"Never, Ever say that to me." I told them then I turned around and walked away.

A few minutes later we arrived at the dorm to Ashley vlogging again with Nash, and Logan in her room playing video games.

 **Luizy's P.O.V.**

We walked in on THE Ashley and The Nash but I decided to play it shy like I've been doing ever since I ran into Newt and let Mel introduce me.

"Ashley, Nash, Logan this is Luizy and Claire." She said

"Oh is their a party going on in here." said a voice from behind us.

"Hi. Hazel." Said Mel. Hazel had cocoa brown skin, light brown hair, jeans, and a purple shirt with gold writing. there were two boys behind her. One looked like a blonde superman the other looked like a chinese canadian baby man. There was also a Cherokee girl.

"Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Mel needs to see us for that extra credit assignment. Oh who are these newbies?" said the chinese canadian baby man.

"Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason this is Luizy and Claire." Mel referred to each one in turn the baby man was Frank, the cherokee girl with hair that looked like it was cut with safety scissors was piper. The blonde super man was jason, and the girl who first talked was hazel.

"By guys see you later." Mel said before she left the room.

 **Claire's P.O.V.**

"She won't be back for days." Said Ashley, not looking up from her phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Whenever the Greek/Latin teacher gives them a special assignment they say that they go to Greece or Rome, but I always see pics of them in some american city. That kid Percy, when he was twelve there was this thing all over the news that said he kidnapped his own mother. Then when she was returned his step-father disappeared. It also turned out that it wasn't his fault. That kid Leo has been running from foster homes until they stuck him here. Each one of them has their own trouble story. Piper stole a BMW. I haven't been able to find any thing one Hazel, Frank, or Jason but I'm still searching. Any who, don't interrupt me while I'm vlogging and Nashy here is mine." Ashley said but this time staring at Nash.

"Do you know what they do on these "special assignments"?" I asked.

"No but sometimes I see them on the news because they blew up a monument, like Percy blew up part of the St. Louis Arc." Logan said this time.

Then a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a green santa hat walked in and towards Logan.

"Hi Link. This is Claire and Luizy." she said while link responded with a grunt.

Then a loud horn like sound scared me making me jump into the air.

"What was that?!"

"That was the dinner horn. Don't worry about jumping when you hear it, Mel jumps like 5 feet into the air and the toilets in the bath room exploded" Ashley said while standing up and heading for the door.

"How come whenever Mel gets scared the plumbing explodes?" Luizy asked

"We have no idea, only her small group of friends and her step brother knows why." this time Danny replied.

By now we were in the courtyard.

"Her friends are strange. Whenever her brother gets mad, some water related thing explodes, same with her. They all claim to be dyslexic, but the blonde haired girl and all of her sisters and brothers are eerily smart. Piper's sisters are way too far into love and fashion. Leo is in my dorm, there are some weird burn marks in there and he's always fiddling with something. There is many more freaks in their group and they eat in a cafeteria. Also, sometimes they all speak in some weird language. Anywho, what about you guys? What's your backstory?" Ashley said enthusiastically.

"We are just simple girls with brothers." _Who run from monsters._ I mentally added on to what Luizy said.

Then we got to the dining hall. It was pretty cool. Everyone was chilling on couches and some people were constantly moving from table to table.

"So… where are we supposed to sit." I wondered aloud.

"Anywhere really. You maybe he asked to sit with other people and end up losing track of your food." said a voice from behind us.

"Hey sis." Ashley said. "Luizy, Claire, this is Grace Helbig, my big sister."

We ended up being invited to every table and losing track of our food. Everyone had something different for dinner. It was really weird. I had one of my favorite dishes from brazil...conchinas, beef and rice. with hot cocoa to got the same thing.

Things went crazy when gally walked in with a bar of chocolate. You see, chocolate is Luizy's weakness, so what happened is Luizy screamed chocolate and tackled Gally. It took Newt, Thomas, Nash, and a few other boys to pull her off. When they pulled her off,

"Give me the chocolate!" she yelled

"No it is my chocolate you freak!"

Newt held onto her, so she wouldn't attack Gally again. I admit it was pretty funny. Thomas came over to me to make sure that I wouldn't do that to. While we were standing there I started thinking Luizy is Luizy O'Brien and I know she has a brother who I've never seen. I also knew that Thomas is Thomas O'Brien. So maybe they were siblings. I also knew Newt was my brother and he hasn't said a single word to me yet. We walked back to anubis house **(A/N: I know usually this house has both girls and boys but in this story it is just the six girls.)** Newt still had his arms around Luizy and Thomas was holding my hand. When we got inside we heard the strumming of a guitar coming from Melissa's room. Me and luizy were on high alert as we opened the door to Melissa's room. Inside we saw her sitting on her bed strumming her guitar.

"Hi guys they didn't need me on the extra credit trip. Good news though clarisse won't be here for a few weeks she going to rome with Leo." Melissa kinda mumbled the last part

"Aw is your boyfriend away with the big fat meanie. Worried that she'll kiss him while in rome." Said Logan

"Shut it sister." Mel replied "Please just leave me alone guys I have homework to do." she said while it looked like she was starting to cry.

We closed the door to her room and left her alone. I heard her crying but I decided to leave her alone.

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

I watched from my hiding spot as the group left and the girl who stayed took a water bottle and started playing with the water inside of it. I don't mean splashing it on herself I mean like causing it to float around in her hair. Whenever the water touched her she didn't get wet. It was so weird. I decided to go back and tell my roommates that we have a problem and that we need to work on. Some times being a chameleon spy comes in handy.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter. Who is this mystery person? If you can guess who it is corectly then I will put a shout out to you in the next chapter.**


	4. I'm sorry

**Jello people. So I'm not getting any feed back on the story. So I wont update cause that tells me that it sucks. Adios. If you want me to update I have everything written out I just need 10 reveiws.**

 **-charmed**


	5. Thanks new chapter will be up soon

**Thanks for your reveiws I will continue to post the story all though the writting of the story got a little out of hand. I was asked for a list of all of the fandoms that go to fandom high so here you go.**

 ** _Percy Jackson_**

 ** _The Maze Runner_**

 ** _Twilight_**

 ** _Teen wolf_**

 ** _celebraties(Nash Grier)_**

 ** _POkemon_**

 ** _I'd Tell You I love You But Then I'd Have To Kill You(I am not sure what that fandom is called)_**

 ** _Super natural(Coming later)_**

 ** _The Mortal instruments_**

 ** _The 100_**

 ** _Wizards of waverly place_**

 **and a couple of other fandoms that havent been decided yet. I will post the next chapter soon.**


End file.
